deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Segata Sanshiro
Segata Sanshiro is a character created by Sega. He previously fought Chuck Norris in the 44th episode of Death Battle, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Segata Sanshiro vs Akuma * Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanshiro (Completed) * Asura VS Segata Sanshiro * Axe Cop vs Segata Sanshiro (Completed) * Batman VS Segata Sanshiro * Segata Sanshiro vs D. Va * Segata Sanshiro vs Dang * He-Man VS Segata Sanshiro (Completed) * Kamen Rider 1 vs Segata Sanshiro * Kenshiro vs. Segata Sanshiro * Segata Sanshiro vs Kung Fury (Abandoned) * Segata Sanshiro VS Pepsi Man * Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (Completed) * Ryu vs Segata Sanshiro * Segata Sanshiro VS SammyClassicSonicFan * Saxton Hale vs Segata Sanshiro * Terry Crews vs Segata Sanshiro (Completed) * Tony The Tiger vs Segata Sanshiro Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) History Segata Sanshiro was the Japanese mascot for the Sega Saturn. He was best known for appearing in commercials where he tries to force people to play the Sega Saturn using various comedic methods. When the Saturn transitioned to the Dreamcast, a commercial was made showing the supposed death of Segata, where he saved Sega from a missile exploding in their headquarters, but he has shown up in other media ever since. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *His name and appearance refer to the genesis of Judo *In a previous life, was a motorcycle-riding cyborg superhero *Lives alone in the mountains, always trains using a giant Sega Saturn *His theme song orders others to play Sega Saturn "until your fingers break" Feats & Stengths *Can outmatch an Olympic speed skater... barefoot *Able to duplicate himself and increase his size *Strong enough to punch falling cars and space shuttles into the air *Doesn't flinch when baseballs hit his chest at 90 mph *Can survive and speak in space, despite the lack of atmosphere *Threw a guy in high air into a baseball game *Managed to save the Sega Headquarters from a rocket by lifting it up (Sacrifice) Weaknesses *His explosive Judo throw does not work on the undead **When this failed, he becomes helpless and was overwhelmed by zombies *Although he greatly helped the Sega Saturn, he could not save it *Lost to Sonic the Hedgehog in a martial arts tournament Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Segata Sanshiro.gif|Segata Sanshiro expects you to play Sega Saturn Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro Japanese Advertisement for his game as he expects you to play it.png|Segata Sanshiro Japanese Advertisement for his game as he expects you to play it Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro hands out his Sega Saturn to you as he expects you to play it.png|Segata Sanshiro hands out his Sega Saturn to you as he expects you to play it Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars on a date.png|Segata Sanshiro and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars on a date Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro making an almost endless amount of copies of himself... and still expecting people to play Sega Saturn.png|Segata Sanshiro making an almost endless amount of copies of himself... and still expecting people to play Sega Saturn Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars as seen in Project X Zone.png|Segata Sanshiro and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars as seen in Project X Zone Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro crashes a Sega Sound Concert.png|Segata Sanshiro crashes a Sega Sound Concert Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro being remembered as everyone thought he died only to still live to this day... and still expecting people to play Sega Saturn =).png|Segata Sanshiro being remembered as everyone thought he died only to still live to this day... and still expecting people to play Sega Saturn =) Segata Sanshiro - Segata Sanshiro as he appears in Project X Zone.png|Segata Sanshiro as he appears in Project X Zone Trivia * Segata Sanshiro is the second parody character (A parody of Sugata Sanshiro of the same title movie) to be in Death Battle (first was Deadpool). * Segata Sanshiro is the first Sega combatant in Death Battle who is not from "Sonic the Hedgehog" the second is Bayonetta. * Segata Sanshiro along with his opponent Chuck Norris are so far the only combatants to have not to win or lose as it is implied they're still fighting. ** Segata is also the only Sega character who ends his Death Battle without a conclusion. * Segata Sanshiro's sprite was slightly edited from Takuma Sakazaki's, from The King of Fighters series. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Advertisement Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Warrior Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Size Changers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Neutral Combatants